


The Ice Cream Cone Incident

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John eats an ice cream cone while Sherlock watches. Because we all need a funny 221B once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Cream Cone Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AGirloftheSouth for looking over this for me! I do not own, nor do I profit from.

The memory was filed away in Sherlock’s Mind Palace under the folder titled ‘ _The Ice Cream Cone Incident_ ’. The title was written in size 24 lettering, italicised and underlined.

 

They had just finished a four day case and were heading home when John complained of hunger before insisting upon an ice cream parlour. It was while in the cab that Sherlock began to curse John’s choice of a cone instead of a tub from which to eat his ice cream. John eating an ice cream cone was pornographic.

 

John’s tongue stuck straight out as he turned the cone slowly with his left hand. Sherlock’s heartbeat quickened as John suddenly changed tactics. He smoothed the top of the cold sweet by darting his tongue in and out quickly. The doctor’s sighs of delights had his lover’s hands gripping his knees tightly.  By the time John was delving into the cone itself, Sherlock’s trousers were tight and his breathing shallow.

 

When they got to Baker Street, John was happily licking his fingers clean. Sherlock threw money at the cabbie and ran from the vehicle. At their front door, he grabbed John by the arm and rushed him up to their flat, through the living room and up the next set of stairs.

 

“Where are we going?” John smiled mischievously.

 

“The bedroom!” Sherlock barked.

 

 


End file.
